The Phoenix
by mjkcsk
Summary: Bella is actually a witch and agrees to take on the dangerous role of the Phoenix who is supposed to be an all time superhero to the wizarding world. Can Bella put up with the stress and lonliness not to mention the fact that Edward just dumped her.


I stare ahead blankly. Edward doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. Oh God. Oh Merlin what do I do now? I shudder in the cold night air. Well if he doesn't love me then that's just too bad. I loved him and that's too bad. I have to move on and not let the heartbreak incapacitate me. Stupid vampire. I shudder again. It's time to come out of hiding. No more posing as a muggle. I'll have to steal my wand back from Charlie. It was nice to live with my muggle parents no matter what the rest of the wizarding world says. It's all Voldemort's doing anyway. Carefully I sneak into Charlie's room and pull out the false bottom. I wrap my hand round the worn handle of my wand and lift it out cautiously. I turn around and yelp as I run straight into Charlie.

"What are you doing?"

"Ummm leaving to go help the Order?"

"No you're not you're staying here."

"Yeah right, no the Order needs me dad."

"How do you know what the Order needs?"

I shift from foot to foot uncomfortably before a phoenix soars in through the window. She has a message tied to her leg. I take the message in shaking hands.

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_You are now notified that now is the time to come out of hiding. The Order needs all the wands it can get. You are now instructed to assume the role that was given to you at the graduation from Hogwarts._

_P.S. This is Ember; she will be assisting you in your designated role. She is now yours to keep._

_The Order of the Phoenix shall rise at dusk and they shall rule under only one leader!_

_Sincerely, Professor Albus Wolfric Brian Dumbledore._

It seems his question has been answered for me. Charlie has a stunned look on his face.

"Sooo umm I'll go pack."

I dash upstairs and pack my stuff up. I do this by scooping it all up into a pouch with an undetectable extension charm on the inside. I clip it onto my Auror belt along with my flask of Polyjuice potion, knives and miniaturised broomstick. I cast an invisibility spell on the belt and run downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie.

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye Bella good luck."

"Stay safe."

"Always have, always will."

"Stay inside the house as much as you can."

"Yeah, yeah Bella, come back soon ok?"

"Yeah dad real soon I promise."

He grabs me in a crushing hug and then releases me.

I check outside. Five hours till dusk. America is five hours ahead of England. Gulp. I'm late for my meeting with Dumbledore.

I apperate to the top step of Grimmauld Place. I am ushered inside by Mrs Weasley and showed to the living room. Dumbledore is seated on a squashy three piece couch. I sit down in an armchair facing him.

"Ahh Miss Swan, I trust you received our message and deciphered our code?"

I snort.

"Very subtle there Professor. The Order of the Phoenix shall rise at dusk and will rule under only one leader? Easy. Leader, you, dusk, time, Order of the Phoenix, place of meeting which is headquarters. Duh."

"Ah yes, you won't be here long I fear. Molly will you give us a little privacy?"

"Of course dear, when you're ready to eat come to the kitchen."

Mrs Weasley left the room. Dumbledore cast a silent _silencio_ charm on the door.

"Bella, I want you to go into the role I discussed with you previously."

"You mean the mysterious super hero?"

His eyes twinkled amused.

"Yes my dear I mean the Phoenix."

"I feel obliged to warn you that although it will raise the morale of the population both Order Members and Death Eaters alike are going to try to discover your identity. You may also be attacked when you least expect it."

"Yeah, so where will be my base of operations?"

"We have located a cave above the village of Hogsmede."

"The village next to Hogwarts?"

"Yes my dear."

"The _Fidelius_ charms have been cast. You are secret keeper of course my dear, so do you remember what you are supposed to do?"

"Yes Professor. I'm supposed to eliminate the threats of Death Eaters without killing them and leave them tied up in front of the ministry. Or let the Order know and deal with them."

"Yes."

"Won't I be caught?"

"I hope not my dear."

"Would you help me out if I was caught?"

"Obviously."

I sigh.

"Well I'd better go to cave sweet cave."

"Goodbye my dear and good luck."

Yeah sure because I'll definitely need luck where I'm going.

I walk out to the front step and apperate to outside the Cave.

I look into the dank hole horrified and groan.

It's going to be a long few years until Voldemort is defeated.

As I spread out my sleeping bag and fall asleep my last thought is.

_Why did I get myself into this?_

**I only post once I get a review please tell me if you like it.**

our document here...


End file.
